hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Cobra
This model is also known as Shelby Cobra 427 S/C for this casting, designed by Carroll Shelby and Larry Wood. Powered by a Ford V8 engine and constructed of ultra lightweight aluminum, this American sports car icon was made to push American racing to a new level! Versions The Classic Cobra has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: |Malaysia | | |- |097 |2007 |Code Cars |Magenta |Pale Pink Strip |Unpainted Metal |Clear |Gray |Chrome LW |K7648 |Malaysia | | |- |097 |2007 |Code Cars |Magenta |Pale Pink Strip |Unpainted Metal |Clear |Gray |Chrome 10SP |K7648 |Malaysia | | |- |N/A |2007 |Ultra Hots |dark Yellow |orange&white Stripes/"39" on Sides&Hood |unpainted Metal |Clear |White |RR |L0077 |Thailand | | |- |154 |2008 |TEAM: Engine Revealers 2/4 |Flat Green |White Army markings |Unpainted Metal |Tinted |Black |3SP | M6868 |Malaysia |also Chrome Plastic Base | |- | |2008 |HWC Series 7 - Neo-Classics |Spectraflame Red |White Stripes, "COBRA" |Chrome-Plated Metal |Clear |Black |RL | |China | | |- | |2009 |23rd Annual Hot Wheels Collectors Convention |Blue |Yellow Stripes |Black |Clear | |Goodyear RR | |China | | |- | |2009 |2009 Hot Wheels Color Shifters |Gray when Warm, Red when Cold |2 Red Racing Stripes down middle of car. Silver Flames on side. |Unpainted Metal |Clear |Black |5SP |P2859 |Thailand |Plastic Body | |- |165 |2010 |Hot Auction |Metallic Pearl White |Blue rally stripes |Chrome / Plastic |Clear |Black |10SP | R7590 |Malaysia |Base Code(s): C16, C17 | |- |165 |2010 |Hot Auction |Metallic Burgundy |White rally stripes |Chrome / Plastic |Clear |Black |10SP |R7590 |Malaysia |Base code(s): C31 | |- |06/20 |2011 |2011 Hot Wheels Garage |ZAMAC |Red, White, Blue Rally Racing Stripes. "66" gumball racing numbers on hood, sides & trunk. Sponsor logos. |Unpainted / Metal |Clear |Black |RRC |T8265 |Malaysia |Base Codes: C41 | |- |107 |2011 |Muscle Mania 7/10 |Metallic Light Gray |Gold & Black stripes, "427" |Black / Plastic |Brown tint |Black |Gold Chrome MC5 |T9814 |Malaysia |Base Code(s): D20,D22, D23 | |- |107 |2011 |Muscle Mania 7/10 |Red |Silver & Yellow stripes, "427" |Black / Plastic |Clear |Black |Gold Chrome MC5 | | |Kmart Exclusive | |- |107 |2011 |Muscle Mania 7/10 |Teal |Silver & White stripes, "427" |Chrome / Plastic |Clear |Black |5SP |V5228 |Malaysia |Base Code(s): D30 | |- | |2011 |Color Shifters-Water Revealers |Green |Blue & White tampos, '66' on sides & hood |Chrome / Plastic |Clear |Chrome |5SP |V0595 |Thailand | | |- | |2012 |Hot Wheels 10 Pack |Agua |Silver/White Stripes, White Single Flame, "427", Black Roll Bar, |Chrome / Plastic |Clear |Black |5SP |W6254 |Malaysia |Toys R Us Exclusive |- | |2012 |Shelby 5-Pack |Yellow |Dark Blue &GreenVerticle & Horizontal Srtipes&427 |Chrome / Plastic |Blue Tinted |Black |10SP |W4254 |Thailand |Base Code(s):E34 | |} Gallery Image:Classic_Cobra_RaceTeam.jpg|Race Team Series IV version Image:Cobrafront.JPG Image:Cobraback.JPG Image:CobraDkBlRFop.jpg Image:Classic_Cobra_SpecBleRRed.JPG|? 100_5698.JPG SHELBY_COBRA_427_SC.jpg Category:1983 Hot Wheels Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:Carroll Shelby Designs Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:Real Riders Category:2009 Hot Wheels Color Shifters Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Muscle Mania Category:Licensed Hot Wheels